


In the Office

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas has a secret kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Office

Joe threw Lucas up against the door to his office. Unlike the last time there was no one outside waiting for them to re-emerge. This time they were alone. Joe had told Lucas to stay late and help him close, he'd planned it carefully. He pinned Lucas to the door and Lucas looked up at him in confusion.

Sadly, he asked, "What did I do this time, Joe?"

Joe grinned and pressed against him, rubbing one muscled thigh against Lucas' hard cock. "Who says you did anything?" he purred. "Maybe I just like tossing you around. I know you like me to do it, that's why you provoke me."

Lucas blushed and tried to look away, but Joe wouldn't let him. He swallowed heavily. "I'm sorry, Joe. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it."

Joe rubbed up against him again and Lucas whimpered pitifully. "Shhh, it's not wrong." He roughly spun Lucas around and pinned his hands next to his head. "Leave them there." Reaching around he gripped Lucas' hard cock through his jeans and Lucas groaned harshly.

"Joe?"

"Do you want me to stop?" Another rough squeeze.

"No! Please," Lucas begged.

Joe pressed a gently kiss to the back of his neck and then unfastened his jeans, shoving them down to tangle around Lucas' ankles. "Spread your legs," he ordered. Lucas complied eagerly, resting his head against the door. Joe kept stroking him, his other hand teasing Lucas' ass. He pressed up behind him, rubbing his still clothed erection against Lucas' bare ass.

"Please," Lucas begged. "Take me."

Joe kissed his neck again and stroked his cock harder, rubbing against him more insistently. He squeezed and stroked until Lucas cried out and came. Resting against him, Joe wrapped his arms around him and whispered soft words in his ear.

Lucas tried snuggling closer and Joe smiled. "You still want me to take you, love?"

Lucas purred and turned to kiss Joe. "Please. I love you."

Joe smiled softly. "I love you too, my kinky little Lucas… Come home with me and I'll make love to you, but I won't have our first time in my office."

Lucas grinned, but his disappointment showed in his eyes. Joe leaned forward and whispered. "I didn't say anything about our second or third time, love."


End file.
